Surprises: Unimaginable
by sharp52092
Summary: In this Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, the marriage of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala is revealed to the Naberrie family. Set in the same universe as Surprises and Surprises: Free, but one does not need to read to understand. Chapter 6: While Anakin remains haunted by the past, he and Padmé discuss the twins, and Anakin's uncertain future as a Jedi.
1. Unexpected

**Surprises: Unimaginable**

**In this Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, the marriage of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala is revealed to the Naberrie family.**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and her family including Ruwee Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Sola Naberrie, Darred Jansen Naberrie, Ryoo Naberrie, Pooja Naberrie, and Ryoo Thule. For those of you who may not know, Ryoo Thule is Jobal's mother. Making her Padmé's grandmother. **

**Genres include drama, family, romance, and friendship.**

***** One does not need to read _Surprises_ or _Surprises: Free_ to understand. One can still enjoy this story without having read its predecessors.**

**This story is set in the same universe as _Surprises_ and _Surprises: Free_, though it's not quite a prequel or sequel. It's both I suppose. The first few chapters are set around the same as _Surprises: Free._ Then the later chapters are set at around the same time as _Surprises_.**

**Thank you to my beta, the Kinetic Violinist. Also, thank you to my readers and followers. I hope you all like this story.**

* * *

Chapter One

Unexpected

_The night of Chancellor Palpatine's death_

_Theed, the capital of Naboo_

This was not how she imagined the evening would end.

It had been such a lovely evening. At least, that was how it began.

The plan was to celebrate the promotion ceremony of young Ryoo Naberrie. Family members, friends, and other beings went to the ceremony and brought gifts and food.

But it turned out to be an evening full of surprises. The kind most people don't care for. Including the members of the Naberrie family.

For one of its members, Jobal Naberrie it wasn't that she didn't dislike surprises. In fact, she had enjoyed many unexpected, but wonderful surprises in her lifetime. Her beau proposing sooner than expected. Both of her pregnancies. Her daughter's high aptitude scores. Her daughter's landslide victory when running for office. Even her first grandchild.

But this surprise was..._not unexpected_. _Wonderful? _Jobal hesitated. She didn't know if she would call it that. Nor would she call the evening wonderful. Despite it having started out that way. She and her husband of thirty two years, Ruwee Naberrie arrived at the school both he and she, their children, and presently their grandchildren attended.

This evening, it was their eldest grandchild Ryoo's promotion ceremony. And like all the Naberries and every graduate before, the tradition was to have a ceremony to celebrate the graduates. From the young graduates to older adults looking to change careers. Or perhaps complete educations they had been unable to make as children themselves.

Again, the evening started out normal. Joyous..._almost_.

Everyone was there...again, _almost_. One being was missing, making the wonderful evening almost wonderful.

Padmé was not there. Not this evening, the previous, nor any evening for the past four, nearly five months. This evening her absence seemed to be more and more noticed. When asked to take a family holo. And in young Ryoo's eyes when she asked if her aunt was coming.

"Afraid not sweetie," Darred kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

Pooja then looked up to her parents, "Is it because she and Grandpa are still mad each other?"

Half the family paled upon hearing the seven year old say such a thing. Ruwee especially looked pale, and even grim. Simultaneously, the next holograph was taken. The Gungan also looked at the family curiously.

"_Pooja_, honey," Said Grandmamma Ryoo through her teeth. She was still holding her smile. "Let's...focus on the holographs, okay?"

Tonight's ceremony even reminded Jobal of Padmé, of her ceremony when she graduated from primary classes and went on to the Legislative Youth Program.

Jobal missed her terribly, having not seen her in four, nearly five months. Not parting on good terms all those months ago didn't help matters. Jobal could have- _should_ _have_ done more. Said more.

Jobal also should have deduced something had happened that evening. She had noticed a few odd looks at the ceremony, but thought nothing of it at the time. She wanted to enjoy the evening. Then later after the ceremony when they were back at their home and had finished eating dinner, Ryoo and Pooja went into the living for awhile. They wanted to watch their favorite holo show. A few moments later, Jobal watched as Sola and her mother, Ryoo followed them in the living room. A few moments later they emerged from the living room. They all began acting like they knew something.

At first, she assumed it was about the Hero with No Fear. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He rescued another being or overtook some new Separatists. Or even better, perhaps that General Grievous was no more.

While normally it was against her nature to wish any ill will on another creature or being, the Separatists, its droid army, and its leader had caused more than enough harm to the Galaxy. Plus with the menacing leader no more, it would mean the end of the war was near. Something she and every being in the Galaxy had been praying about for three long years. Assuming Palpatine ever surrendered his emergency powers- something along with the safety of her daughter and even Anakin she had feared for these long years.

But no, that was not it.

Her daughter Sola, and Jobal's own mother, Ryoo Thule also began acting suspiciously. Constantly whispering. Giving each other certain looks. Neither making eye contact with her or Ruwee.

Sola then told her daughters, "Say goodnight to Grandmamma, Grandma, and Grandpa."

"But-" Ryoo and Pooja cried. Not wanting to go to bed. Not to mention their bedtime wasn't for another hour.

"_Now_," Sola instructed. Her tone wasn't cold, but it was rather firm. Not exactly normal for her daughter. Unless her younglings were misbehaving, which they were not.

The girls did as instructed. After her mother, Jobal began to kiss and hug them goodnight. While doing so, she over heard her husband whisper, "What is going on?" Ruwee curiously and cautiously asked.

Ryoo Thule paused. "_You'll see_," Jobal heard her mother say. She then made her way out the door.

After Ruwee said his farewell for the evening. The two girls made their way up the stairs, Pooja turned to her sister, "...going on?" It was barely a whisper.

"Who knows," Little Ry shrugged, but then she wore that same smile. "Maybe things will be better now that-"

Sola then quickly turned to her parents. Kissing each of them on the cheek. "Night, I'll see you both tomorrow." Grabbing each of their cloaks from the closet.

Jobal and Ruwee and her remained confused and even a little hurt. They didn't think they had done anything to upset her or her own mother. Of course, Sola had said she'd see them tomorrow, but they normally stayed up and talked, gossiped, watched something the HoloNet, or played sabacc.

Maybe Sola and Darred were having a quarrel. She couldn't recall them speaking to each other much earlier in the evening. Of course, little Ryoo had been their priority.

But no, that hadn't been it. Darred seemed confused and offered a simple shrug as they left.

Walking hand in hand, she and her husband soon made it home. As they only lived twenty standard minutes away.

They went up to their master chamber. While Jobal prepared herself for a shower, her husband turned on the news and prepared for bed.

From the fresher Jobal could hear the words "_Breaking News From Coruscant!_" Also the Huttese accent of a certain Hutt and its companions raved on about the latest gossip. Though why Ruwee was watching or even listening to those pathetic beings. While Jobal admitted to enjoying the occasional dirt of her neighbors, she certainly never wanted to see that Hutt's face on any holo device of hers whatsoever. Even before the past gossip he had said about her daughter, she had never watched nor liked the Hutt. He had said many hurtful things about politicians, prominent families, and other beings. He also ruined many of those lives. From impeachments to trials. From separations to numerous divorces.

Jobal came into the bed chamber, about to _remind_ her husband of these reasons, but then she could see his shocked face.

She turned her head to the left to see the latest story and then the footage played.

Only then did she understand what had Ryoo and Pooja had been excited about. What Sola and her mother had been on edge about. And what now had Ruwee stunned as if by a blaster.

Should Jobal really be surprised? _No_. No, not at all. She had long known- suspected was more the appropriate word. She never truly had any proof.

But now she did.

The _entire_ Galaxy did.

She replayed the footage over and over again in her head. As if to make seem more real.

Her daughter Padmé and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker finding one another in a maze of pillars, presumably somewhere in the Senate Rotunda. Then embracing, but if only that was where it ended. But no, not at all. A moment later, their lips met. Practically announcing to the universe that they were involved.

Among other things.

These past several months, Padmé had somehow managed to keep her pregnancy a secret. Only family and a few friends knew. Until now, nothing more than a few whispers had been made about such an idea to the public. Some had noted lately that Padmé scarcely went out in public anymore. How nothing more than whispers had been said until now, Jobal had no idea. Voluminous robes could not conceal a pregnancy forever. Nor were they really anymore. Now it may as well have been confirmed. Since such rumors would viciously begin to swirl with this latest revelation. Except instead of this being local or simply on planetary gossip, it would be on a more Galactic scale.

Jobal closed her eyes as she put her brush aside after realizing she was long finished brushing her hair. She sighed. If only putting her worries aside could be so easy. Jobal then placed her elbows on the vanity put her hands together.

Again, this was not how she imagined the evening would end.

* * *

**Okay, well, what does everyone think? It's not confusing is it?**

**Anyone notice some of the parallels between this first chapter and _Surprises: Free_?**

**Review please.**


	2. It Doesn't Matter?

**Thank you everyone who read, favorited, and followed. And thank you my one reviewer, Mike3207.**

**Thank you Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It Doesn't Matter?

"Are you alright, dear husband?"

Ruwee looked at her for a moment. Was he alright? _No_...no he wasn't alright. He just found out what he long suspected. The whole Galaxy now knew. _Yes_...yes was alright. The sun would still come up tomorrow, but still _how_ had it gotten to _this_? Ruwee closed his eyes. "I...I don't know." He was still digesting all...all of this.

A few moments later Ruwee opened his eyes. They shifted towards his wife. "You knew." It was not a question. It was a fact he was certain of.

"I suspected." Jobal did not believe her husband did, but she still thought she should ask. "You did not?" Curious, how could he not?

"The thought crossed my mind on an occasion or two." Given the boy was the closest thing to a suitor Padmé had in recent years, Ruwee supposed it was denial. He shook his head. What a fool he had been. "I kept telling myself my daughter knows better than to involve herself with a celebrated war hero. One who should know better as well." For being a member of a very disciplined order. "Obviously not."

Hearing the tone of disapproval in her husband's voice when he mentioned Anakin, Jobal pointed out, "It isn't just his fault." Jobal pointed out. Padmé was there too.

"Tell that to my blaster rifle."

Jobal glared at him. "It takes two."

Ruwee rolled his eyes. His tone was anything but happy. "Even so," This relationship was probably nothing new. It may have even been going on since they first met Anakin three years ago. Even before then. "Why didn't they just tell us?" Yes, the past few years had been extremely busy due to the war and all the other chaos happening in the Galaxy. But surely if they could have had if they had time to secretly see one another and make a family, they could have just told them.

"Yes," Jobal nodded in agreement. "Yes, I too am not very happy about the secrecy." For secrecy was the cause of nothing but trouble. She paused for a moment and pursed her lips together. "But perhaps it's our fault as well."

Ruwee turned to curiously look at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"We have invited a single gentlemen or two over these past few years."

Had she forgotten? Ruwee gave a single shake of with his head as he replied, "That was never our intention." It something happened- wonderful. If not, then so be it. That was okay. It also wasn't entirely that dissimilar from how their mothers set them up. Except those two had surely been working in cahoots since before he and Jobal could walk.

"Perhaps, but it didn't make telling us any easier," Jobal said. "Setting up some sort expectation of the man we want her to be with." Which they had no such thing.

"Well, a father at least wants someone for his daughter who's allowed to marry." Among other things. "And if you knew," Ruwee curiously wondered. "Why did you invite them to begin with?"

Jobal sighed. "I didn't actually suspect anything at the time." That evening was years ago, though it felt like a lifetime ago because of the war and Padmé's limited visits since.

"Then I began to notice and piece some things together." Jobal went on to tell of these details. For example, how the world seemed to stop moving every time Anakin was on the HoloNet. If Ryoo and Pooja, or another being so much as mentioned his name, made her eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes. The HoloNet." The never ending gossipmongers. "And I suppose, along with him, I'll have to get used to seeing my daughter's face plastered all over the HoloNet in such a manner."

"Ru, she is- they are already pregnant." This cannot be changed. "And so what if beings are going to have something to talk about."

Ruwee glared at Jobal in disbelief. How could she be so calm?! Ignore every practical aspect of this delicate matter?! Their daughter was involved with Anakin Skywalker! The Hero with No Fear. The very face of the Jedi Order and war at this very standard minute and these past years.

Padmé already was in the media and led a dangerous life. Anakin certainly wasn't going to help decrease the presence of the paparazzi, possible future assignation attempts, and other dangers.

And even _IF_ the boy could marry, Ruwee wasn't so certain he wanted Skywalker for his daughter. The boy was cocky, prideful, arrogant, and had an ego the size of Alderaan. Ruwee had noticed this while watching him more and more on the HoloNet these last several years. Yet he often felt like he was the only one to notice these things. While the rest of the Galaxy seemed to worship him as if he were some god.

And she was simply okay with all of this?!

No being or father ever wanted to experience or have their loved one on the HoloNet like that. Every HoloNet channel. Every trashy holozine. Shiraya only knew what else. It was going to make the Jamillia scandal look like child's play. There were beings and HoloNet channels that didn't even seem to care that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was dead and under mysterious circumstances. They were too busy gossiping about Padmé and Anakin, and they hardly knew the whole story.

Yet.

And for all Ruwee knew, he probably didn't either. None of them did.

"It doesn't matter," Jobal simply stated.

It doesn't matter?

_It doesn't matter?!_

Anakin Skywalker- _literally_ the most famous man in the entire Galaxy- would be cast out of the Jedi Order in disgrace. Padmé would lose her seat in the Senate. The couple- soon to be family would be the freshest possible meat for a Galaxy full of scandalmongers.

_Or just couple..._ Since the child was indeed Anakin's, the baby would likely inherit his or her father's unique gifts. Anakin was said to be one of the most powerful Jedi of his time. Some said even said the most powerful ever, While Ruwee didn't know if this was really true or just public exaggeration, he understood that the Jedi Order would certainly want the child. And if the rumors say that Jedi sometimes take children with or without the parents' consent…

Ruwee closed his eyes and stopped right there. The thought was... _absolutely_ unimaginable. Unbearable.

And _none_ of this mattered?!

None of it?

As much Ruwee loved his wife, he did not understand her sometimes.

Jobal knew her husband was probably thinking she had lost her mind. A moment later she said, "I am not naive. I know that this won't easily go away." If ever. "And neither will what other consequences may accompany the HoloNet." Perhaps _will_ was the more appropriate word.

_Oh, stop it_, Jobal told herself. She had been worrying about the consequences for the last several months. She was done. Tired from living- thinking that way. It wasn't doing anything or anyone any good. Or herself.

"Regardless of whatever happens," Jobal had been coming to terms with this and telling herself it would be alright. "The sun is going to rise tomorrow. And the day after and the day after that, and so forth. "It's going to be alright." She hoped she was right. She knew some...mountains- or perhaps battles was a more fitting word given Padmé and Anakin's lines of work. Some battles were approaching. She had known it for months and thought and worried about it each and every night since, but eventually she decided worrying about it wasn't doing the situation, herself, or anyone else any good.

"Also, just...don't shoot Anakin." Jobal knew he wouldn't. Not literally, just give the young Jedi an even harder time than he gave Darred sometimes. Jobal sensed that boy's life would be miserable enough. Between his personal life being all over the media. The Order likely throwing him out. And then the fact that Anakin wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep now or for the next eighteen years. Really for the rest of his life. Padmé and Sola may have been grown adults, but that as a parent Jobal never stopped worrying. Especially about Padmé these past three years- her life as a Senator during a yes, the poor boy had enough on his plate.

Ruwee remained silent.

Jobal glared at him with one of those looks as she touched his cheek. "I will not be kept away from one of my grandchildren," Jobal warned him. She did not care who its father was. Nor would she stand for more months of not speaking with her daughter.

Ruwee didn't even look at her. "Not if the Jedi Order has anything to say anything about it."

Jobal raised a brow. Was that what was bothering him? Those old rumors about the Jedi and how they stole children? But she would have to give that more thought later. Another time. Tomorrow. Anyway, that wasn't what she meant. "You were hardly ecstatic when she told us about the baby." Nor was his growing dislike for Anakin going to help.

"You weren't much better," Ruwee replied. She barely uttered a sound after Padmé told them.

Yes, looking back Jobal realized perhaps she should have been more supportive. "But I wasn't the one yelling." She thought back to all those months ago.

_"You will be hounded by the media and labeled an unwed mother!" Ruwee spat. "The Queen will force you to give up your seat."_

_Padmé finally stood up. "Is that all you care about?" She fired back._

Ruwee closed his eyes. He too was thinking about that afternoon. He was about to speak when his wife cut him off.

"This is not what I wanted for her either," she admitted. She looked to the side for a moment. Perhaps she truly did have an expectation for Padmé after all. "None of it is, but this is what's happened and we must accept it."

"And the boy?"

"Him too," Jobal nodded. Anakin was a part of the package now. A part of the family.

After a moment, Ruwee nodded. He would listen. Ruwee could- would live with his daughter losing her seat and reputation. Ruwee supposed he would… perhaps the better word would be to try to warm up to Anakin. He supposed he would try for Padmé's sake, but he wouldn't make any promises in that area.

Again, Jobal was a complete mystery to him.

He supposed her ability to be so calm and sometimes such a mystery was why he loved her so.

Ruwee nodded in promise and agreement. "I love you, Jobal."

"I love you too." Jobal touched his face.

Without taking his eyes off his wife, Ruwee reached over and turned off the bedside lamp off.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Trivia: The Jamillia scandal is from my first story, _The Scroll_.**

**Do review please. Again, there was only one last time. Which was disappointing. Favorites and follows are great, but reviews really help.**


	3. Prolonging the Inevitable

**Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews! Do keep it up please!**

**Thank you to The Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Prolonging the Inevitable

_Meanwhile_...

Sola Naberrie always knew this would be a night she would remember. Between some of the awkwardness between her family members the past few months and the supposed-to-be-joyful occasion. Now, however, this was a night she would prefer to forget.

Yes, she knew this- her sister and Anakin and everything else would all come out, and _soon_. Just not tonight. _Why of all nights_, she had wondered, _did it have to be tonight!_

As soon as her parents left, her husband, Darred went back the office to work on some work related emergency. Sola knew she should have begun to clean up- the house looked like a summer storm had swept through- the house but instead she watched the news for awhile. She couldn't even remember why. Curiosity? To see what the damage was- what beings knew? She couldn't remember. Now Sola wished she hadn't because she only felt more stressed out about the situation.

Plus Sola now realized she probably wouldn't sleep at all tonight between _this_ and her snoring husband! Sola groaned. She had to work tomorrow!

Awhile later she finally was able to reach her grandmother. They had been talking for at least thirty minutes now.

They talked about the news. From the pathetic, nosy beings showing the footage over and over again, to their wild speculation games.

One of these tall tales was that Anakin had killed Chancellor Palpatine- who had apparently mysteriously died this evening. But few seemed to be focused on that subject as of this moment. Instead everyone was focused on the latest celebrity couple. And besides, why would Anakin, a Jedi Knight, kill the Supreme Chancellor? Yes, she had to admit, Palpatine had hardly been the fellow countryman and friend she remembered from her youth. Instead, he had been replaced by this unrecognizable, greedy, power grabbing stranger. And hadn't Padmé once said Palpatine doted on Anakin like his favorite nephew?

There were also there not so wild speculations, from how they suspected Padmé to be pregnant to how they suspected it to be a long term affair. Both of which Grandmamma Ryoo and Sola knew to be true. And the speculation went on and on.

It was almost like a nightmare. One which they might never wake up from.

Finally they talked about that evening. What happened at the end of their blissful evening with the family. How Ryoo and Pooja turned on the Evening HoloNet News and saw all this. How both Grandmamma and Sola both agreed they did not want to be caught in the middle of it. Nor did they want young Ryoo and Pooja mixed up in any of this either, which is why Sola shooed them upstairs earlier that evening.

Still, that didn't make Sola feel any better. She felt guilty for doing this to her parents.

Her grandmother kept reassuring her. "You are a wonderful daughter and mother, and you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, perhaps," She said into the comm, "But I still feel terrible."

But as her Grandmamma always said, and her mother before her said, "When something bad happens, there's no point in wishing it had not happened or being angry about it. The only option is to minimize the damage." Which they had. The younglings would not be mixed up in this mess.

"Grandmamma," Sola shook her head. "We- we didn't minimize anything." In fact, they probably knew by now. Everyone probably knew by now. "We simply prolonged the damage."

"Perhaps, dear," Grandmamma Ryoo said that motherly tone. One Sola had known her whole life. "But this isn't our mess to fix."

It was Padmé's.

Sola sighed. She supposed that true. Again, she heard something... waves? A moment she asked, "Are you at the Lake Country?" Sola listened in more carefully. _Yes, yes_, she was certain of this. She could even hear the evening country birds singing and the waves of the lake. She supposed that explained why it taken so long to reach her.

"That I am," Grandmamma answered.

"Why?" Sola asked, puzzled. That was over an extra hour of flying. And Grandmamma absolutely dreaded flying at night.

"And go home? To my home communications?" The incident had made the news only a few standard hours ago. And her gossip mongering cousins had already called her irritating mobile communications device.

_"Is it all really true?"_

_"Well, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be in relationships."_

_"Have you ever met the young Jedi? What is his name? Hero without Fear? Anakin, yes?"_

_"How do your daughter and son-in-law feel about all this? Do they like Anakin?"_

_Ugh!_

The questions simply in her head were already giving the old woman a headache.

"Or to the neighbors?" Ryoo added. Her curious and extremely nosy neighbors who would surely be waiting on her? To ask her all those same or similar questions. Wanting the gossip and the dirt on her granddaughter and her lover. "No, thank you."

Sola looked at her bedroom chrono. "It's past midnight." Didn't these beings have lives? And needs? Like sleep.

Amazing, the Hero with No Fear is caught kissing one Senator and the whole Galaxy falls to pieces. But the Chancellor dies and no one seems to care.

"You've never met my friends." Nor her neighbors.

"Actually, I did." Sola rarely saw them, but had met her grandmother's snobby "friends" a few times. Though they weren't there for Sola or even her grandmother, they were all there for Padmé. Wanting to meet the former, current Senator, and one of Naboo's most famous beings of their time. Asking questions. When she would be back? Where she was? Sola simply rolled her eyes at the questions.

Sola suspected the only reason these "friends" associated with Grandmamma was all because of Padmé. Father's friends were the exact same way. Though in father's case, he actually recognized that was the only reason his snobby Nubian friends associated with him. All because he was a Naberrie. A relative of the great Padmé Amidala.

"Speaking of friends, what you going to do about the girls?" School was tomorrow.

"I'm sending them to school." What else? They needed an education.

Young Ryoo would be attending the art school in the fall. Besides, they only had a few weeks left. Though why the Promotion Ceremony always was placed weeks before the end of the year was something Sola never understood. Shes long suspected it was so some of the beings could brag or so parents could "help" their children secure better positions before it was too late.

"I'm not going to let them cower at home." Unlike some people.

"I'm not cowering." Ryoo would never ever do such a pathetic thing. "And I agree with you,"- that she should send them to school. She was simply making sure she was correct. "Like your sister, I'm simply prolonging the inevitable." She wasn't in the mood to face her friends or the neighbors right now. They'll be still be there tomorrow.

"And besides, if you could stay home tomorrow wouldn't you?" In fact, Ryoo wanted to stay home- well, in the Lake Country- the day after, but she would have to work at the library. She didn't want to. But she was still a few years away from retirement.

"I..." Sola looked up. She could hear two pairs of feet trying to tip toe by her door. Which was pointless. She looked back down at the bluish image. "Can I comm you back?"

"Tomorrow," Grandmamma Ryoo yawned. "Good night." She blew a her granddaughter a kiss.

Sola smiled. "Night." She hit the button on her portable communications. Then she groaned as her head hit the pillow. Between her sister, Anakin, and now her daughters.

And apparently her comm too. She counted all her new messages... "Seven, eight, _nine_?!" She counted. "Oh my Shiraya..."

Then again, Grandmamma may have had a point in going to the Lake Country.

Sola sighed. "One thing at a time," she said to herself.

Couldn't her daughters' mischief take a break while she dealt with her family's literal galactic crisis? And really why couldn't Padmé have simply told them? At least then she and the rest of the family- particularly their father might have been a little more prepared. While they never really talked about it, she knew her mother and grandmother knew about Padmé and her secret life with Anakin. Her husband , Darred also knew. Though only because she confided all her suspicions with him. While her father had no idea. At least none to Sola's knowledge.

Her daughters were now at the door, trying to peak their head around to see if she was asleep. They wished. She wished.

"Not so fast," said Sola Naberrie as she sat up, sitting on top of the covers of her bed. Normally, she would read and quietly watched the news, but this was hardly an ordinary night. And she certainly didn't want to watch the news. In fact, at this rate, she may be never watch it again.

Sola sighed. She knew her daughters were going to prolong their bedtime. She knew it, but again this had hardly been a normal evening. And perhaps it had even been a good thing they had stayed up for so long. "I want to talk to the two of you."

Pooja was the first to open her mouth. "Because we're not in bed?" She said carefully, clearing fearing they were in trouble.

"Well, you're not." Sola wore a disapproving face. That's what it should be about, but this was far from an ordinary evening. "But that's not what I want to talk to the two of you about."

"Okay," Pooja said, hopping up on the bed first.

"Kay," Ryoo said. "What then?"

"Well, first off," Sola felt she had to make sure her daughter was okay "Ry," One of daughter's nicknames. "You had a good time tonight, didn't you?" It hadn't quite ended the way they had all planned on.

"Uh-huh," Young Ryoo said with several nods of her head. She then began talking about some of the events at the Promotion Ceremony. How this one girl tripped. How this boy and girl held hands, and so forth.

How Sola wished she could go back to that time in her life right now. When all one had to worry about was tripping at his or her party and finishing one's homework.

Then she talked about the party and some of the gifts she received from Grandma and Grandpa, and Grandmamma Ryoo.

Sola silently wondered how much Grandmamma had given her namesake. For she had always spoiled her namesake. Both of her daughters, really, but still...

But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Sola took a deep breath. "Now I want to talk to you about..." Okay, she could do this. "About Aunt Padmé and... and Anakin."

"And they were kissing," Pooja quickly replied. Suddenly very eager to hear what her mother had to say.

"That they were."

Ryoo finally decided the one question that was probably burning in their minds. "So...Anakin is like her boyfriend?"

Sola was about to say "_probably_", but she didn't want to confuse them. And really the answer was "Yes."

Pooja asked the next question. "Does this mean Anakin is going to be our uncle?" The seven year old girl's face was brightly beaming with hope.

Sola supposed that was a possibility if Anakin left the Order. Then again, for all she knew they already were married- _no_. Sola was absolutely, positively _not_ going there. "I don't know," She answered honestly. "We'll see."

Ryoo and Pooja smiled at the possibility.

"Now," Sola was approaching the part she was truly dreading. "Some at school will probably ask questions," She began.

"So we'll just say to them that Anakin is Aunt Padmé's boyfriend?" Pooja assumed.

"_No_," Sola said firmly. Maybe a little too firmly. "No," She then said more gently. "Both of you should say absolutely nothing about this to anyone. About Aunt Padmé. About Anakin, or any of this. At least not right now. Not until we speak to your Aunt." Which would hopefully be tomorrow or as soon as possible...preferably yesterday. "Okay?"

"So," Ryoo said. "What do we say if someone does ask?"

"Simply tell them it is a private matter." And it was. "A family matter and I _do not_ wish to discuss it. Okay?" She looked to see if they had any questions.

The two girls nodded their heads.

"However," Sola hoped that would be enough of an answer, but there was always that possibility that being that wouldn't settle for such an answer and push. "If someone becomes more persistent or if they keep asking again and again, change the topic."

"Huh?"

"How?"

"Well," Sola could not believe her nine and seven year old children were already learning political skills. Maybe what some beings said about the Naberries being the top political family on Naboo wasn't entirely incorrect after all. And Padmé had begun her political education at an even earlier age. Then again, she was born that way.

_Padmé_... Oddly enough, Sola felt angrier with her sister over this instead of Anakin and all the secrecy.

"Tell them they have on a lovely dress or tunic. Ask about an assignment. Or about a holo show from the previous night."

Ryoo's face suddenly looked disgusted and embarrassed at the idea. "I'm not going to tell a boy he has a lovely tunic."

"Alright." Sola smiled slyly. "Hm, then tell him it's a very lovely dress."

"Mom!" Ryoo and Pooja both tried not to giggle.

* * *

**I know you're probably all eager to see our favorite couple, don't worry. We'll see them soon.**

**I was a bit worried this chapter was slow. **

**Do review please and tell what you think over all.**

**Next chapter will feature Darred and Sola. Also a surprise... ;D**


	4. Is Love Enough?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also, thank you to for the favorites and followers.**

**As always, thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! I know this was a very long chapter.**

**Again, very long chapter. Probably one of the longest chapters I've ever done.**

**Now, time for Darred and Sola, and even a surprise or two. **

* * *

Chapter Four

Is Love Enough?

_The following afternoon_

Sola Naberrie was already home. Her head She lifted her startled head up as the front door SLAMMED shut.

Her husband rounded the corner and stalked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Sola asked from the kitchenette table. Her right elbow was on the table and her hand was against her sad face.

While Sola supposed her vision had become a little impaired, her husband looked awful. Sola could not remember the last time she saw Darred in such a state.

Darred smiled, but not in a happy way. More sarcastically. "How was my day?" He released a small chuckle. "_Oh_, how was my day?" The sarcastic tone still in place.

Sola did not like it when he spoke in that cynical tone.

"Well, instead of going about my usual routine," Making new architecture designs. On holo paper and in holo dimensions. Drawings. Chatting with clients on communications." Instead of those comms asking me about work. Designs. About my _actual_ job!" He balled his hands into fists. "Instead they're asking me questions. If they could do an interview. What I know about your sister and her boy toy." After the third comm he simply stopped answering any communications. Finally, Darred grabbed his cloak went for a walk that led him back home. In the end, he did not see any point in going back to work.

"How in the name of Shiraya and all the karkin' Nubian goddesses am I supposed to concentrate at work? To pay our bills? Put food in our children's mouths?"

Sola didn't understand why he was so mad. Did he not see all the questions coming last night?

"So, that's why you were in such a hurry to get the girls into bed." Darred rolled his eyes up. "Next time, could you warn a guy before he goes to work or even before bed to turn on the HoloNet?" Not to mention his sister-in-law could have done them the curtsey of warning them about all this months- perhaps _years_ ago!

"You didn't..." Sola eyes widened, flabbergasted he did not know... until this morning. Until all those comms and messages..._oh Shiraya!_ Sola's head fell into her hands.

Darred nodded, not happy his wife didn't give him a warning. "Well, that I suppose explains a lot. Like how you practically threw your folks out last night." He had wanted to ask her what was going on last night, but never got the chance. Darred was too tired when he returned home. He figured he'd ask later.

"I did no such thing," Sola insisted. Disbelief in her tone. "I simply didn't want them to hear it from their granddaughters' mouths." Nor did she want to be caught in the middle of it. And she certainly hadn't wanted them to hear it like..._that_ either. "And as Grandmamma says, when something bad happens there's no point in wishing it had not happened or being angry about it. The only option is to minimize the damage." Or try to. Sola wasn't certain how successful she had been. Especially that she knows when her poor husband was ambushed like that. At least, well, hopefully, she had prepared her two darling daughters. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew." She had assumed the whole planet- including her own husband had seen last night.

Darred touched her shoulder. "No, no, it's fine." He sighed. "As you said there's no point in being angry about it. It's... done and in the past." Darred shook his head. He propped himself up on the table. Looking down at her, he asked, "So, how was your day?"

Sola knew this wasn't going to help his mood. "Not entirely different. Worse actually," She added.

Darred suddenly realized Sola was drinking wine... in the middle of the day? Darred looked down his wrist chrono. At thirteen hundred standard hours? They, and friends or family, normally didn't enjoy wine until after dinner in the evenings.

"What's wrong?" Darred asked casually as he got off the counter. He leaned against the countertop to study his wife carefully. Had the paparazzi bothered her today as well?

Sola finished the glass and said, "I was fired."

"Uh...what?" Darred blinked several times. That he had not expected.

Sola began pouring her second or was it her third glass? "Apparently the school council _really_ hates the Jedi."

Darred remembered Sola said the school staff did not like the Jedi. Like many beings, they did not trust them and blamed them for the war. They were baby snatchers and killed innocent beings, even their own kind. And many other things they said and obviously believed, but still... _were they serious?_

And besides, the Jedi- _this_ Jedi in particular had a hand in saving Naboo thirteen standard earlier.

Darred took the wine bottle and went over to the sink."And they fired you just because your sister may be- well, okay _is_ having an affair with one." Darred was still wrapping his brain around that.

For the past three years, Sola had shared her suspicions with him time and time again about how she believed Padmé and Anakin Skywalker were having an affair.

_"Did you notice how Padmé spoke of the Jedi this evening? I think her...loyalty to the Jedi runs deeper than them simply saving our homeworld..."_

But he had never really noticed or known what to think about the whole thing. Plus his sister-in-law being involved with a Jedi- someone she wasn't supposed to be involved with at all- seemed pretty out of character for her. But anyway.

"A very famous and respected one," Darred pointed out. Or so he thought. Didn't every being know and some practically worshiped the ground Knight Skywalker walked on.

Sola shrugged. "They haven't got the Hero with No Fear fever, not a fan of my sister, or some fusion of the two." Probably all the above. "They don't want to have any of the _teeniest, tiniest_ hints of scandal at their well respected, snobby school." While it wasn't common knowledge on all of Naboo, but throughout Theed it was pretty well known Padmé Amidala was born Padmé Naberrie.

Darred was beginning to wish he had not poured the rest of the wine down the sink. Not only would he not be able to get as much work done anytime soon, but now they had lost roughly half of their income. "Kriffing sleemos!" He cursed.

Sola glared at him. She told how she felt about such words. What if he said them around Ryoo or Pooja?

Darred knew she did not like when he cursed. A bad influence on the girls. He blamed his time on his Outer Rim refugee movement, "And I'm sorry." About the cursing. And going on about himself earlier.

"It's fine." Sola closed her eyes as she leaned her hand against her head.

"What do we do now?" Darred sighed. How to deal with this. His sister-in-law and her foolishness. How it was invading their lives. And they didn't even know anything about it. Okay, not entirely. Again, Sola had been sharing her suspensions with him for the last few years.

"I don't know." Sola took a deep breathe. "Protect the girls from all this as best we can." Sola wasn't certain how that would work with them going to school and other children were bound to make remarks. And ask questions. Again, Sola hoped she had at least prepared them and had at least done something right today.

"We could take out of school for a while," Darred suggested.

"The thought crossed my mind." Plus Sola knew she would have time on her hands to home school them. Sola doubted she would find work anytime soon. "But as Grandmamma said last night. We can't keep them at home forever. Besides it's almost time for break."

"Well, not forever," Darred said. After all, education was very important thing to have. "Just until this whole thing blows over."

Sola locked her eyes with his."And if it doesn't?" If it didn't go away any time soon. Possibly never.

"You actually think it may not." Darred understood what she meant, but he still wasn't certain if it was the right course. Yes, he knew things would be… difficult to the least with the media. But he hadn't really pondered on it much. Until now.

"The future is…" Unpredictable. Unimaginable. "Difficult to see," Sola finally said.

"Okay, we'll just... Well..." Darred couldn't seem to find his words.

"Take it one day at a time," Sola finished.

Darred smiled. A moment later he said, "Agreed."

"Maybe we could get away." The summer holiday was approaching. "Maybe we could stay at the Lake Country for a while." Maybe longer... distance could help put things in perspective.

"You know I don't work that well from home. I love Ryoo and Pooja, but they're very distracting." Darred smiled slyly at Sola.

"Well, you could join us later."

Perhaps, it was a possibility. Though... "Hm, will Pig or whatever his name is be recording us the entire time?" Darred grumbled. Some media Hutt had released a bunch of footage of Padmé and Skywalker. That was how everyone knew about them. More importantly, the footage of a Jedi starfighter landing at the family's lake home was taken some several months ago.

Sola rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Father is having that looked into. Mom said he _personally_ asked the Queen to have those taken down immediately." As far as the whole Naberrie clan was concerned, those cams violated the Nubian privacy laws. They would know more in a few days. Perhaps even sooner.

"And," Darred cautiously asked. "How are they handling... all of this?" Darred knew one thing for sure, and that was that he would hate to be Anakin Skywalker right now. He could not imagine what his in-laws' reaction might have been if he had gotten Sola pregnant before they were married. Not that he blamed them? Since Darred, too, was now a father.

"Well, we never really talked about it," Sola began. "Like me, I think Grandmamma and Mom always knew. My father on the other hand... Is struggling, but from what Mom said, but he's handling it better than I expected." She had expected him to be angry.

"Struggling?" Darred found that word rather peculiar. "Why? It's not as if we didn't all know." It's not like it was anything recent.

"I think the point is we didn't know, at least not officially," said Sola. "That's what Father finds hard, he can't avoid the subject any longer because it's lying there in the open now." Maybe he did not show it publicly, but he did in private.

That didn't make any sense to Darred. "It's been lying there for months." Three years really. "But it's practically been out in the open ever since your sister informed them of the pregnancy." Now it was official. He shook his head. This was all getting so complicated. "Come on." He took her by her hand. She needed to sleep off the wine. They reached the master chamber and its warm bed. "Try to get some sleep." Darred wondered as he laid his head down on one of the pillows. "Think it will last?" He looked over to his wife.

His wife already had her eyes closed. "What?" Sola asked with a small yawn.

"Your sister and... Anakin?" Yes, that was his name. Darred was so used to hearing his Hero with No Fear title or evening his last name, Skywalker. Knight Skywalker and so forth.

"I don't know." Sola suspected- was certain that- they both loved each other very much. But was love enough? Could they survive the approaching storm? It was hard to say. Of course, she supposed the past three years of secrecy had been a trial of its own. Still- "To be honest, I'm not sure how happy Anakin will be being married to a Naberrie." Particularly a politician. Padmé once mentioned how he did not like politicians, and yet he was potentially marrying into a family of them. The most famous one on the planet. Sola wasn't certain how this would all work.

Darred gave her a puzzled look. "Why couldn't he? I am," He pointed out. Darred hoped his sister-in-law and Anakin would do the same in their situation. He certainly wouldn't mind having more men in the family. His father was dead. He had no siblings or any close cousins who lived nearby. He also thought Anakin could be a very..._interesting_ addition to the family. Plus, secretly Darred hoped to have more men in the family. That was one of the reasons he was hoping for a little nephew. Of course, he loved his wife, daughters, mother, and even his mother-in-law, but longed to have more men around in his family. His father passed away a few years ago. Most of his cousins and other relatives did not live nearby. Darred got along okay with father-in-law now, but he wouldn't say they super close. And work and family kept him from hanging out with any friends. So Darred certainly wouldn't mind if Anakin stayed in the picture.

While Sola thought about arguing that she and her sister were not the same. Sola wasn't the famous political figure, but she couldn't help but smile at the last two words of his reply. Sola opened her eyes to look at her husband. "Have you?" She rose up her head rose up off her pillow. "Have you been happy?" Sola knew things weren't always easy for him. For example, not every man would have been okay with taking their wife's last name instead of the traditional other way around.

While Sola had nothing against the name Janren or her in-laws, with whom she got along with just fine, Still the name Naberrie still held power and respect the name held among the citizens of Theed. Which was why Sola suggested they keep the name, not just her, but him too. Nor was it unheard of for men to their wives names, especially if the family held titles or power like the Naberries.

"I admit I struggled at times." Colleagues and few of his relatives, including his own parents, said he was less of a man for taking his wife's name. They even went as far to say that their marriage wouldn't last. Even took wagers. It had been a sore subject when they were first engaged. In fact, they had nearly ended the engagement over it. Eventually, Darred decided a name was just a name. It didn't make him any more or less a man. In time, he learned to shrug it off. When he did feel that way, he would pour those feelings into his work. And now look at him. He was one of the top artists in the Chommell System. Even the Queen of Alderaan praised his work a few years ago.

Darred was happy, and so...they would have to accept that. "I am..." He kissed the top of her right hand. "Truly happy." He kissed her wedding ring. "And I am..." Darred kissed the palm of her hand again. "Hopelessly, deeply in love." Darred hoped it would be the same way for Padmé and Anakin.

Sola's right hand pulled him close.

As their lips met, the front door of the house burst open. "We're home. No homework!" They sounded happy and joyful. Amazing, they would be wide awake now and at bedtime, but would not get out of bed in the mornings.

"Mom!" Ryoo called for.

"Daddy!" Pooja yelled. She hadn't seen him since last night. "Can we go to Jev's?"

"_Please_!" Ryoo asked.

"Never mind." A tired Darred mumbled as he pulled the covers over their heads.

Sola turned. "At least someone around here had a good day."

* * *

_Coruscant_

_A few days later_

The doors of the turbolift opened. Two figures made their way into the garage of Five Hundred Republica.

"You're sure about this?" He asked quietly over her shoulder. They discreetly made their way to the rendezvous, where the droids Artoo and Threepio were preparing the everything.

From the hover chair he was pushing his wife in, she assured her husband again. It's assured her husband. _Again_. "Dormé and Captain Typho are still at our apartment." So beings weren't likely to notice they were gone. For now. The only concern they currently had and were about to face was in fact her husband's latest "brilliant" idea. Why had she let him talk her into this?

Veré had called it "our apartment". Not "her apartment". It made Set grin.

"Please present your identifications," one of the security droids asked. At least four more security droids equipped with blasters were mere meters away.

The hooded hand of the man presented the "identities" of Set and Veré Naberrie.

"Identities check out." The droid then opened the small security door. "You may proceed." The droid went on to say, "Thank you and have a pleasant day."

Veré sighed in relief. She hadn't been too keen on the idea of using fake identifications, something which she had no idea how her husband had gotten a hold of or made. She wasn't certain she wanted to know. Not only was Veré nervous because it was illegal, but they could be publicly arrested for such a scandal. They were already in the middle of one of the biggest in Republic history.

But Set had insisted. Using their true identities, the security droids could summon unwanted attention. For all they knew they worked for one of the HoloNet media companies.

Much to her annoyance, he began to move slower. He needed to pick up the pace. If they did not move faster, someone such as the HoloNet may notice and catch up with them.

"Now," Set asked. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Veré did her best remain calm. She sighed, she had to let it out. _Let it go_. It was not good for her or the babies. "For the fifteenth time today, _I am fine_, my love," Veré said through her teeth. She was doing her best not to lose her patience.

He sighed. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet for very long. But her plan required- demanded- that they travel by foot part of the way. The only way Set would go was if she used a hover chair and his use of the fake identities. Set argued that wouldn't technically be lying. After all they had used these identities before. Over three years ago. On their wedding day.

"Ana- Set," Veré said. She almost slipped up. For someone who was an amazing and rather speedy pilot, they were going the speed of a Nubian tortoise! Actually, if they were in a podrace, the tortoise would almost certainly win. "Could we pick up the pace?" At this rate, by the time they got there the twins would born. And they weren't due for a few more weeks!

"Angel," Set said. He lowered his voice. They were trying to avoid any unwanted attention. Then again a cloaked figure pushing another cloaked figure was a sight one didn't see every day. "The healer said for you to be careful." And to stay off her feet, hence the hover chair.

Apparently her husband had forgotten she was pregnant, not dead. She didn't care what his past dreams had prophesied.

"Angel." She could relax- then again, it was probably her hormones. "We're here."

From the permecrete floor below, they could make out the dark silhouettes of their faithful droids up above in the tinted cockpit. The engines were then started.

The couple boarded the ship. Set had finally picked up the pace, much to Veré's relief. And even better she was able to get out of that hover chair. Yes, she still had to sit, but in a pilot's chair. Not in that horrible thing. She never wanted to see that thing again. As soon as the twins were born, she would burn that contraption.

"Ready?" asked the hooded man. He then finally took off his hood, revealing the dark golden hair and face of Anakin Skywalker.

She too pulled down her hood. Revealing the gentle face of Padmé Amidala.

As if ready Padmé would ever truly be ready, she was half tempted to set the coordinates in the opposite direction of the Galaxy. After all, it might be safer than going home. If every HoloNet crew and holographer could not find her in the capital, Naboo was where would go to look for them.

It was well known that she traveled in a Nubian skiff instead of the rented Alderaan starship they were traveling home in. No one should notice. At least not for a few days. Of course, given the current situation, the most they should hope for would was a few hours.

Padmé took a deep breathe, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Trivia: Jev Nerran is mentioned in _Attack of the Clones_ novel. He is a neighbor of Sola and Darred. **

**T****he last part with Set and Veré, aka Anakin and Padm****é** is a recent addition. **Anyone remember which one of my stories Anakin and ****Padm****é** used the aliases Set and Veré? If not or you don't know, read _The Scroll II_.

**Next chapter: Ryoo Thule and don't worry Anakin and Padmé are coming home soon.**

**Also, look for the next chapter of _Personal_ in a few weeks. I know it's been awhile, but I've been working on it again.**

**Review please. Let me know what you think.**


	5. A Marvelous View

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! **

* * *

Chapter Five

A Marvelous View

_The next day_

_Lake Country_

_Varykino_

Like many on her homeworld of Naboo, Nandi Minnau always deeply admired and respected the Naberrie family. Especially their most prominent member: Padmé Amidala. Though, after the last few days, she did not know what to think anymore.

Nandi long suspected the Senator to be involved with someone. And though they were forbidden to discuss such matters, most of the staff probably thought the same as well. A few times each year since the Clone Wars began, the Senator would comm from Coruscant or wherever, then abruptly give them some time off duty. At times, it was nice to have some time off. Other times, it was a nuisance. Especially when one of the other Naberries- Madame Naberrie or her mother Madame Thule- asked one of them to do a task at Varykino which took time. Such things excluded her theory that they elaborate family get-togethers. Normally such things did not happen. The Naberries often included their staff at their parties a few times a year even as invited guests, not just as the servants of Varykino.

Nandi knew there had been some kind of disagreement in the Naberrie family the past several months. And, given the Senator was apparently pregnant, it wasn't hard to figure out why. Really, Nandi was not supposed to know that information, but she overheard Sola Naberrie and her mother talking about it one evening. But she wasn't supposed to talk about it. Nandi and any other employees were sworn to any and all secrets of the family that employed her.

While Nandi sensed there would be plenty of Nubian gossip to go around in the coming months, she had not imagined it to be on such a Galactic scale. Hero with No Fear fame, to be more precise.

And now such trouble was possibly on the way.

Literally.

Nandi had no idea where this upcoming family meeting would go. Especially if the Senator's lover and unborn child's father, Anakin Skywalker, was with her. Nandi only assumed he was, though. Again, she had no idea how this one would go.

Nandi hoped it would go well. She certainly wouldn't mind having the Hero with No Fear join the family. Though, alas, she would never be able to tell anyone.

Sometimes, it really sucked working for such a family. Never being able to talk about her work.

"Madame Thule," Nandi greeted her with a small bow of her head. Her hair was tied in a comfortable bun and she wore a simple green dress. Nandi placed the tray of tea on the side table.

Ryoo's dark grey eyes lifted from her book. Hadn't they been over this before? Or was that with another servant? She did not know. After awhile, they all looked alike to the seventy-five year old woman. Why did they all have to dress so much alike? "When I hear Madame Thule, I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law." Thinking that the witch was back from the dead. "Call me Ryoo."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course my lady." Nandi gave a small bow in apology.

Ryoo Thule did her best to be patient and to wait for what the girl came to tell her.

Nandi paused as she took a deep breathe, "Lady Amidala... has requested that the staff," Including Nandi herself. "To take a few days off." In fact, the maids had already taken off. Paddy Accu was preparing to. He was just currently waiting to give her and possibly Madame Thule lifts off the island. Again, it wasn't anything new.

"I see," Ryoo replied. So Padmé was coming home. To face everyone and everything.

Good. The sooner they got this all out of the way, the less awkward everything would be in the long run... or so she hoped.

Ryoo looked back at Nandi. "Did you tell her I am here?"

"No, Madame- er, Ryoo," Nandi corrected herself. "Would you like me comm her back and-"

"No, no." Ryoo shook her head. "That won't be necessary." If at all possible, she would prefer that Padmé, and presumably Anakin, to know she wasn't here.

Nandi paused. "Will you be-"

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She didn't even have servants at her own home. She did all the cooking, cleaning, and washing with her own two hands. And really this wasn't even her house. It was the home of House Naberrie and she was not a Naberrie. She was merely a friends of the family through her late friend Winima and an an in-law by her daughter Jobal was a Naberrie by marriage.

Ryoo tried to continue reading her book, but it was hopeless. Her mind filled with what to do next. She thought about flying home, but no. She would stay. One, she knew Padmé would eventually comm her and the rest of the family. So she may as well stay. Two, she wanted to stay and observe. No, she wasn't going to go and confront the couple. She would stay in suite on the south side. Padmé's west wing was clear on the other side of the large estate of Varykino. And luckily for her, the south had a rather... _marvelous_ view of the west wing.

She also thought about the past. To the first time she met Anakin Skywalker.

It was three standard years ago. Her granddaughter, Padmé had just come home to her mother and father's- Ryoo's daughter and son-in-law's- home in Theed. It was the second time since her assassination attempts. Ryoo had been off world during the whole ordeal. She and a few friends had gone to Alderaan for a month to see the mountains and historical sights. Ryoo had shut off her communications during most of the trip and had not heard of the attempt until later. And when she did, she had been unable to get a shuttle home until days later due to the Battle of Geonosis, a system not too far from her own homeworld of Naboo.

She and her Jedi bodyguard named Anakin Skywalker had somehow gotten mixed up in the Battle of Geonosis, the first conflict of this never ending war. Ryoo never understood how the pair had gotten in the middle of such conflict. Yes, she understood that it was an occupational hazard. Still, why had this bodyguard allowed her to go? Wasn't it his job to keep her out of danger? Then again, knowing her granddaughter, it was probably her idea to go, and he probably hadn't gotten much choice in the matter.

Ryoo began to open the door to her granddaughter's chambers, but stopped, only opening it partially. The sight she saw was surprising. She had hoped to see her granddaughter resting, even though she wasn't the type. She had expected to see her on her comm. Talking to the Queen. Someone on Coruscant. Probably a bit troubled that she could not continue her work. Instead she saw her talking to her Jedi companion.

Ryoo remembered narrowing her eyes curiously. Back her day, there was no way a young man and woman would be alone in a bedroom. Yes, it was a politician and her bodyguard. And Ryoo supposed it was professional... or was supposed to be.

Ryoo noticed the young man's intense gaze upon her granddaughter, who was looking through her jewelry box. And Padmé was even... smiling? She was smiling. Ryoo could not remember the last time she saw her granddaughter smile. Or the last time she had looked happy. It even made Ryoo happy.

While Ryoo couldn't make out they were saying. They were speaking too softly. Possibly speaking intimately? She wondered...

Her granddaughter got excited. She held up some kind of pendent. She then handed it to Anakin, clearly asking him to help her put it on. A very intimate act.

She watched as the young man fastened the clasp of the necklace around her granddaughter's neck. Padmé's face turned to meet Anakin's, which loomed over her shoulder. Their noses were now touching.

If young Ryoo and Pooja hadn't come running past her and burst through the door at that very second, Ryoo just knew they would have kissed. It that moment she knew they were having an affair. Though she never really said it aloud to, discussed with, or confided in anyone about it. Though judging by her granddaughter Sola's observing eyes during that dinner, she clearly saw it too. Even her own daughter, Jobal, seemed to piece some things together, though not at first.

She didn't really like the idea of her granddaughter having an affair. It seemed ridiculous. There was a big difference between marriage material and a fling during a traumatic experience.

It seemed... irresponsible and out of character.

Nor did she really know anything about this young man expect that he was a Jedi and was not supposed to have any romantic entanglements in the first place. Plus, she did not like that he was practically a soldier. She always feared that Anakin would be killed on the front lines, leaving her granddaughter heartbroken. Or that Padmé would end up pregnant causing a scandal. Or all the above.

But she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Padmé was an adult.

She heard the sound of a ship landing. She recognized her granddaughter's Nubian star skiff.

They had arrived.

* * *

**They're here...**

**Trivia: According to the book, _The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo_, Ryoo Thule was the overseer of Padmé's funeral and dressed the body. Also, she clearly knew or suspected that Padmé and Anakin were involved. Yet, it does not say how Ryoo knew the Japor Snippet was so precious to her granddaughter. Or how she knew about Padmé and Anakin. Which Ryoo obviously did, since it was buried with ****Padmé**. So, this is my take how she may have known.

******Next up, Anakin and Padmé! And it's one of my favorite chapters!**  


**Also, in case you missed it, I posted chapter five of _Personal_ finally! I'll try to work on the next chapter during Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks.**

**And I've been working on a new story called _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier! _I should hopefully have more updates around Thanksgiving week.**

**Review please!**


	6. Decisions

**Thank you to my readers for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist.**

**This is another one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Decisions

_The next day_

_Varykino_

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala arrived at the estate late last evening. Both were exhausted from the journey from Coruscant. The last several days were hardly restful at all, between the talks of a new Chancellor, the several arrests of Palpatine's minions, the Jedi Council, and the other business of the Republic. After their landing, the couple grabbed their belongings and went straight to bed.

Because of the demons he had faced, Anakin Skywalker still found himself in the familiar state of little sleep.

If the voice of Sidious wasn't creeping into his every thought, then it was during his dreams. Some old dreams... well, they really weren't all necessarily dreams. Some were visions. Many were things that had happened in the past.

_"And not just the men... but the women... and the children, too!" _

He was a butcher... a butcher of children. And yet here was about to have his own. What kind of father or role model could he be? And what if Luke and Leia...no, _no_. They could never- would _never_ find out.

And some more recent events.

_A lightsaber ignited. "You're the Sith Lord!_

And while some were familiar, they never exactly happened...or were they some future that had to happen._ You killed me Anakin Skywalker. Destroyed my knowledge. And so... you have killed your wife." _Or could happen...or was it Palpatine reaching out to him from the dead?

_Stop it!_

Anakin knew he had to stop or he would go absolutely crazy.

Anakin wondered if it was the distance. Coruscant was in the Core. Naboo was in the Mid Rim, near the Outer Rim. Then again, that was probably crazy. Or maybe Anakin was simply crazy. He tried to think of the Jedi solution. Was the Light Side of the Force present, or stronger, here?

_Maybe..._ Then again, was the Jedi way always right? No, so, probably not.

Anakin shrugged it off. He did not know.

Regardless, Anakin still couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for more than two or three hours- he lost track- he got up and decided to assemble the crib, but in no time at all the crib was finished. So he thought why stop there? He wasn't tired. Excitement and a tingle of fear kept him from peaceful sleep. He put together the rocking chair, a toy chest, changing station, a small book shelf, and a few other things. In a matter of hours the room was finished.

Well, _almost_.

Padmé Skywalker came out onto the kissed her husband's cheek. He was or had been trying to meditate. It made Padmé think of a morning she found him meditating. Right before they went off to Tatooine. Followed by Geonosis... Padmé shook her head. So much had changed in those three short years.

"The nursery looks amazing," she said, having just seen it.

The Senator of Naboo would have seen it sooner, but had been on communications with the Queen and Governor Bibble. Apparently there was what the Governor of Theed described as, "an army" of paparazzi lined outside the Palace in Theed. Wishing...really_ "demanding to their Senator"_. And more importantly, answer their questions about the recent days.

From what Padmé had seen and read in the papers, the majority were more interested in her and Anakin than recent revelations. Padmé knew the Core World would be more interested in gossip rather than politics and other serious matters.

As Queen and now Senator...for now, she understood she always put the needs of her people first.

Self second. The only time she had ever truly put herself first was when she married Anakin.

Padmé did not understand why beings could not simply mind their own business.

As she said earlier, _"You'll see Govonor Bibble, in a matter of time this will all go away."_

So Padmé hoped...

While she had been up for an hour, she had been preoccupied with eating breakfast and making a discreet comm to Coruscant. To the private communications of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé invited both him and Master Yoda to stay with her and her family here at Varykino should they be suspended and need a place to stay. While Padmé did her best to be honest with her husband, she was not looking to telling him.

Padmé supposed they should have discussed it together as couple, though Padmé really wasn't used to the idea of discussing or making decisions with her husband. Even as she Queen she often made her final decisions alone. While she had advisers, such as Governor Bibble, and other beings, however in the end the final decision was hers. While most married being did such things throughout their marriage, she and Anakin made very few together because of Anakin or both of them were off world. Not to mention the fact that their relationship was a secret until recently.

Padmé knew how this one would go. She could hear herself already saying, _"If Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are suspended, the least we could do is offer them a place to stay."_ After all, it was the right thing to do.

Padmé could #then# hear her husband say, _"Padmé, please. The Council won't suspend Obi-Wan or Master Yoda. They're on the Council!"_ He would argue. _"Besides, no Jedi could imagine the Order without Yoda. Forget the Sith. If he ever goes, the Order will too."_

Padmé was suddenly brought back to reality as she felt his lips brush against hers.

"Glad you like it." He kissed her beautiful lips. "Feeling alright?"

"We're very active this morning." She pressed his flesh hand against her stomach. Their lips met again.

"They get that from you." Anakin gave a small chuckle.

"Funny," Padmé's eyes narrowed. "I still can't believe it."

_"Twins!"_ The thought of one baby was exciting and joyful and terrifying and overwhelming enough. The thought and revelation of a second baby was unimaginable. "What are we going to do?"

Anakin's answer was confident. It was an answer he had given to those asking similar questions out on the battlefields. Especially the battles seemed to be lost. "We'll manage." Somehow. Again, Anakin was only giving one of his General talks. He really truly did not know. Despite his title of Hero with No Fear, deep down Anakin was utterly petrified. They weren't just about to have one baby, but two! Anakin never had a father. He had Obi-Wan and for a short time Qui-Gon, but until recently he thought of Palpatine as his father figure and it turned out that was all just lies. Right?

Still, Anakin supposed they should start with what the babies should need. But really, how much did they need? Few in the Outer Rim could afford to give their offspring half of the items in the nursery. His mother, Shmi certainly didn't have all these things. Though Anakin supposed like his wife, he wanted to give his children everything. "We are going to need an extra crib. After we talk with your family today, we could go and buy another." Some more toys, books, and other baby items, too.

"Yes, and run into the HoloNet droids while we're out." Then all the time, planning, and effort they and others made into sneaking them off Coruscant would have been for nothing. No, they were not going anywhere, except to the med center, and that would be it. While she would have loved to go out and buy the baby's things herself, and with Anakin, of course, they would have to make a comm call and have it discreetly delivered like they had several of the nursery items already present.

Anakin was puzzled for a moment. Didn't Padmé say there was far less paparazzi here on Naboo? Though he supposed no system was immune to gossip.

"We may not have to worry about that much longer." After all the war was over, there wouldn't be all these tales of the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. Especially when the Hero with No Fear no longer served the Jedi Order.

Padmé sighed. She knew what Anakin meant. What he was planning. "Let's see what the Council says." She did believe they could make an exception for him. Everything he had done, all the beings he had saved. The battles he had won. Including the very war itself.

"Padmé..." Anakin took her hand in his own. "I'm not Master Mundi." He lightly shook his head. "They are not going to make an exception for me. Even _if_ they considered it," which they would not, "I am not going back."

Padmé did her best to remember her political training and to remain calm. Still, did her husband not realize what he was doing? Throwing away his career? All his hard work? "Anakin-"

"Padmé, I'm constantly in danger." Danger that would follow her and their children. Now that their secret life was no longer a secret, and most of the details hadn't even come out yet. "I'm constantly away... the war may be over, but I could still be away for long periods of time. And I know you say none of that bothers you," She had said it and even yelled it during past arguments countless times, "but it should bother you." He knew it would have bothered him if he stood where she had. "Especially now that we have a family and..." As he told her days earlier, "I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all it!" War. The HoloNet. The Council. The list was unending.

Padmé laid her hand against his chest, "All I want is for you to be happy." That's all she ever wanted. Why she had been so determined and careful to keep their marriage a secret. Why she encouraged and fought him every step of the way to continue his training. To stay in the Order. To continue being a Jedi, but... "If being a Jedi no longer does that then I won't try to stop you if you really want to leave." But she was still not convinced it was the right thing to do. That he wouldn't be happy if he left the Order. Padmé had always believed he would regret it.

Anakin smiled at here. He knew what she always thought. Though, he still told what she never liked to hear. "You're wrong."

For a moment, Padmé frowned and her brows furrowed at the remark.

"I will be happy." Anakin wrapped his arms so tightly around her. "I will... and _I will_ prove it to you." He was about to kiss her when C-3P0 called out their names.

"Master Annie." The gold plated droid took another step into the room. "Miss Padmé, your family has arrived." He just saw their speeders in the distance, but they were not that far.

The moment Padmé had been thinking about for over three long years was finally here. "Thank you, Threepio," she said.

Anakin caressed her face. "Ready?" Giving her smile. Knowing that this was difficult for her.

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

They tightened their embrace and kissed one more time. Then they walked out the door and down the staircase.

"Annie..." Padmé began. "Remember how we agreed to be more honest with one another?" Padmé supposed she could tell him about contacting Obi-Wan and Yoda later, but she decided it was better to do now. She wasn't certain what the next several hours would bring.

"Yes," Anakin said cautiously.

Padmé inhaled. "There's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

**Trivia: This chapter I've had for quite some time. It was in my original ideas and drafts for a Naberrie story. Though it's gone through many changes. Again, this chapter is happening around the time of _Surprises_, the original story that started it all.**

**The subplot about Obi-Wan and Yoda being suspended is from _Surprises: Free_. They knew that Anakin and Padmé were involved, but did not inform the rest of the council. I can see Padmé offering such a thing and her hubby not liking very much.**

**This chapter is also recurring more around the time of _Surprises_.**

******Don't worry, the big reveal is almost here. Not next chapter, but the one after.**

**What do you think? Review please. I was hoping to have more reviews by now.**


End file.
